


Nudes and Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Asexual Derek, Confusion, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nudes, Star Wars - Freeform, Unrequited Love, sterek, understanding Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this idea from a text I saw on Tumblr. The text simply said: "How u mad at me cause my dick small." And for some reason I just thought of Sterek.</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles sends nudes, and Asexual Derek is not happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudes and Misunderstandings

Derek was trying to have some me time. Something he rarely ever gets. He just wants to curl up on his couch, ignore everything and everyone, maybe read a book. Hell he had a book in front of his face, but he was having a hard time focusing on said book. 

Derek needs this break, however he is just on edge waiting for the next hoopla to happen. I mean what else could go wrong in this god forsaken city. They already exterminated the pixies. Giant Lobster Men roaming around the city, taken care of. Stiles being kidnapped by a Were-Jaguar who swore that Stiles was her mate. Anything happens in this damn town. 

_Maybe I should just move._ Derek would think every now and then. But something made him want to stay. Maybe it was the nemeton. Or maybe it was the mole-freckled boy who keeps getting himself in trouble. Derek just wanted a break, wanted to be left alone for 24 hours. Not a difficult request. However. 

Derek's phone buzzed for a split second. _Thank god a text._ Derek just needed to check his phone and decide whether or not to ignore the text. It was probably just an invite to get food or something. He could wait a couple of seconds. Another buzz and Derek was getting up out of his chair. _I swear if they put me in another group chat._

What Derek saw was not what he was expecting. Not a invitation for dinner, not a group chat. No just a mole spotted naked body with private parts showing. And the caption on the picture was _**You dig?**_

Derek did not dig. In no fucking way is Derek okay with this. Derek typed out an angry reply: _**What the fuck? Don’t send me stuff like that!**_ Stiles was seventeen, if Derek was arrested and the officers go through his phone, he would be charged for child pornography. Derek went to delete the conversation thread when his phone received another message. 

_**Are you mad at me because my dick is too small?**_ _How the fuck is that the issue here?_ Derek wanted to scream. 

Derek did some soul searching after his relationship with Braeden had ended and realized what he wanted. And it wasn’t this. He didn’t want anything to do with private parts. _**How the hell do you think that the size of your dick is the problem here? What is your problem Stiles? Is this some sick joke or something?**_

_**What no? Scott said this would work.”**_

_**What the fuck are you talking about?**_ Derek huffed loudly as he stared at his phone. This was **not** how he thought he would be spending his evening. Derek would be lying if he said that he didn't want to kiss those moles down Stiles body but there was no way in hell he wanted to see _that._

_**I've been flirting with u for like the past week. How have you not noticed.**_ Derek was typing out a message when he got interrupted. _**Is it because I'm still technically a minor?**_ Derek erased his current message and began a new one. _**I'll be 18 soon. Like a month.**_

_**Stiles stop. I don't want to see your private parts.**_

_**Oh**_ Was the first reply to come from Stiles. _**I guess I read the signals wrong.**_ Derek could almost envision the dejected look on Stiles' face. _**Sorry.**_ The period on the end of sorry almost killed Derek. 

So Derek did the only reasonable thing to do. He turned off his phone and went back to his reading. And he tried with all his power not to think about what just happened with the mole faced boy. The words on the page were attempting to distract him, but it was enough. All Derek could imagine was the next time he saw Stiles, how broken Stiles would smell. 

Derek groaned angrily at the book before slamming it down on the tiny coffee table. If Scott didn't get involved and tell Stiles to send Derek nudes, none of this would be happening right now. Derek really wanted to punch something. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Damn it Scotty." Stiles clenched his fist. "I told you this would be a stupid idea!" Stiles was yelling at the wall. "But no, you were just so adamant about me sending those pics and I would have the Sourwolf up under my arm." It took everything in Stiles' power not to call Scott and chew out the young alpha. Scott swore up and down that Derek had some unrequited feelings for Stiles' baby face. He mentioned something like: _He smells happy around you._

Well apparently _happy_ didn’t mean what Stiles had thought it meant. God why was the English language such a fuck you to everyone. Damn words having so many different meanings and sometimes the right word doesn't even exist. 

Stiles is going to fix this. He doesn't know how yet, but he knows he will find a way. For now Stiles was content to let his mind wander around the thoughts of Derek posing naked against a chain fence. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

It's official. Derek has to move away and pretend he's dead. He could've lived ignoring the fact that those nudes somehow managed to arrive to his phone, but somehow a young alpha and his friend with the moles had to show up at his door. 

So in response the only thing he could do is glare at the two. 

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Stiles began. 

"Honestly it's my fault. I'm the one who said that you'd appreciate, well, nudes." Scott looked at Stiles nervously. 

"You're both idiots." Derek deadpanned and moved away from his door to let the boys in. The boys walked to the couch and they both sat down. 

"So no hard feelings?" Stiles asks, beautiful amber eyes wide and watching Derek. 

"I was going to pretend none of it happened, honestly." Derek narrowed his eyes towards Scott to glare at him. "And don't recommend to do anything that stupid ever again." 

"Right, sorry. Bad judgment call." 

"And I'm never taking romantic advice from Scott again. Because let's be real. He's only been in three relationships, so what does he know? Like I should've known better than to..." 

"Yes you should've known better. You should know how to think for yourself." Derek's eyes flashed red briefly before sighing and putting his hand to his face. "Scott can you please leave?" 

"Uh yeah, I guess." Scott stood up and Derek watched as the two boys nodded at each other. Derek closed his eyes and when the door finally closed Stiles began talking. 

"Look, I'm really sorry. Listen to my heartbeat I'm not lying!" Derek pinched his eyebrow. 

"Stiles, I don't want sex." 

"I wouldn't tell anyone I swear. I know technically I'm still a minor and you could get in a lot of trouble..." 

"Stiles." Was all Derek said to make Stiles stop talking. Only briefly. 

"Do you not like me?" Stiles looked as though he was a little kid before a fake smile appeared on his face. "Honestly your loss because I'm like the best catch out there. Cause honestly I can get anyone I want. Except you apparently, but whatever no loss for me." Stiles stood up proudly. 

"Stiles I do like you." Derek spoke shocking both of them. 

"Then why are you mad about the pictures? I don't-I don't get it." Stiles was playing with his hands. 

Derek glared at his own hands for a second before mumbling: "I don't like sex." 

"Say that again?" 

"I don't like sex." Derek didn't mean to growl but he did. And his eyes might have flashed, but you can't blame Derek, he doesn't like talking about stuff like this. 

"So wait, you're asexual?" Stiles' eyes went to the ground. 

"I'm a what?" Stiles' eyes jumped back to Derek. 

"Asexual. Asexuals don't find people sexually attractive. And since you don't like sex, you're probably a sex-repulsed asexual." Derek stood confused. "You're perfectly normal! You're just asexual." 

"I could never put you in a sexless relationship Stiles." Stiles blinked several times, it was as though he was trying to figure out what he saying. "I like you Stiles. But it wouldn't be fair to you to be in a relationship with me." 

"You don't get to decide that Derek." Stiles spoke firmly. "So what, you don't want to have sex. I could live with that. I mean sure I'm a horny teenager and I probably have no control over my dick but we could work something out." Stiles smiled. "We wouldn't need sex to be happy Derek." 

"Stiles, I can't offer you much." Derek realized how dejected his voice sounded. Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand. 

"Let's just cuddle up on the couch and watch Star Wars. It doesn't have to be anything. Let's just test us." Stiles' eyes were pleading with Derek, and there was no way in hell Derek could say no. 

"Fine." Stiles grin grew even wider as he dragged Derek to the couch. 

"Sit." Stiles pointed to the corner of the couch and he ran to put Star Wars in the VCR. "Who even owns VCRs anymore Derek?" 

"I do." Derek glared back. 

"Yeah, well I know what I'm getting you for your birthday." Stiles huffed as he put the tape in. "Are you ready for the best experience of your life?" 

"I've already seen Star Wars Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, but you've never seen it with me." There was a mischievous smile on Stiles' face. And before Derek knew what was going on, Stiles had put his head on Derek's lap. "Is this okay?" Stiles asked when he saw Derek's expression. Derek only nodded. 

 

Derek wasn't sure how it happened, but somewhere in the movie Derek had started to play with Stiles hair. And Derek was pretty sure that Stiles was purring. Well as close as a human could purr. 

Stiles fell asleep on Derek. That's what the purring was. It was snoring. So Derek picked up the boy with the hundred of moles and laid him down on Derek's bed. When his hand slipped away from Stiles head, Stiles grabbed him. 

"Don't leave me." Stiles spoke silently. "Sleep with me." Derek gulped and stared down at the teenage boy. "Please." The last part was quiet, almost unheard. 

"Stiles, I don't know." Stiles was starting to pull his jeans and hoodie off. 

"Look I'm tired, your bed is comfortable and I'm sleeping here. Now you can get your werewolf head our of your werewolf ass and lay that werewolf ass on this fucking comfortable ass bed." Stiles spoke. "Besides it'd be rude for me just to steal the bed." 

"You weren't asleep at all were you?" Stiles smiled mischievously. "Fine." Derek took his shirt and jeans off, he quickly noticed that Stiles was staring. "Take a picture, it'd last longer." 

"Uh." Stiles looked away, then quickly back at Derek. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Huh?" Derek stared as Stiles pulled Derek in between his legs. Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's and Derek melted. The kiss wasn't anything real special, but it was Stiles. Amber eyed, mole dotted Stiles. The boy who ran with the wolves. "Okay." Derek finally spoke breaking the kiss. 

"Okay? Okay what?" Stiles' eyes were darting all over Derek's face. 

"Let's try this dating thing." Stiles sat on the bed shocked. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes seriously." Stiles started peppering kisses on Derek's face. 

"Wait, we need to figure out what we're going to do about the other stuff." 

"Let's sleep." Derek said as he forced Stiles to lay down next to Stiles. "Figure it out it the morning." Derek gripped Stiles and pulled him close, reveling in the warmth from the younger male. 

"Good night Der." 

"Good night Stiles." Derek kissed the back of Stiles' head.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post that inspired it all: http://best-of-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/146399505456


End file.
